


The Feel

by BirdyTheLioness



Series: Erotic Adventures [1]
Category: The OC RPF
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Never Really Mentioned It..., I Tagged Way Too Many Things, Kind of BDSM?, One Shot, Ummm first work?, Why Did I Write This?, f/m relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdyTheLioness/pseuds/BirdyTheLioness
Summary: "She gasped as her body arched like she had been electrocuted by a nine volt battery."





	The Feel

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot I randomly got an idea for... I hope you guys like it!

She gasped as her body arched like it had been electrocuted by a nine volt battery. She could feel him near, she felt his presence saturating the already heated atmosphere. Her body felt alert waiting for him to place his work-roughened hands on her body.

She wanted his hands anywhere on her body, she was getting desperate after hours of teasing. God, she felt insatiable, she needed him. She could feel the space between her legs begin to ache, where was he? What was he doing? She began to get impatient under the blindfold with only her thoughts.

Almost as if he knew "Ah!" slipped from her mouth as he slid his calloused digits down her supple flesh. Her breath quickened as he began to get closer to her need. He had barely touched her but she felt as if she was close already. 

"Are you ready to cum?" came his gruff voice, she couldn't speak. She could only gasp for air from the pleasure she could feel building from just his touch. It was insane that he hadn't even touched her aching pussy.

He finally slipped his fingers in with no hesitation almost like he knew what she was thinking. Or maybe she was saying it out loud? She didn't know and didn't have any more time to ponder it because as soon as he plunged his fingers inside her welcoming heat he began the hasty search for her g-spot.

"Jesus Christ!" She yelped as her orgasm came crashing into her immediately after he had rubbed that magic nub inside her. She must've blacked out for a bit because when she came to she felt clean and warm. He always took such good care of her, she thought smiling to herself as he slipped into bed beside her.

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism would be very much appreciated!


End file.
